


Connect Four

by Agent-Lizzo (NotEvenRossi)



Series: Jack Kline Bingo [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is Jack Kline’s dad, Episode: s15e11 The Gamblers, Gen, Jack Kline Needs A Hug, Post s15e11 The Gamblers, dadstiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenRossi/pseuds/Agent-Lizzo
Summary: A blast of power he couldn’t contain followed by an eerie calamity. He wasn’t in the eye of the storm. He was the storm.***Jack and Castiel play connect four.
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline
Series: Jack Kline Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704916
Comments: 13
Kudos: 41





	Connect Four

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the ‘Cas’ square on my Jack Kline bingo card! And it’s based on Jack and Cas playing connect four in the 15x12 promo! Click the link below if you don’t know what I’m referring to!
> 
> https://agent-lizzo.tumblr.com/post/190561686308/jack-and-cas-playing-connect-four-in-the-promo-for

Clink. 

The tiny red disk settled itself into place in the middle row, the very bottom spot of the connect four board. Jack reached for another red piece, his fingers feeling slightly sweaty against the hard plastic, as if he were to pinch it too tightly it would rocket from his fingers into Castiel’s forehead, ricocheting to the floor. Jack did not care for that to happen, adjusting his fingers to grip onto the flats of the piece instead. 

“This is our third game” 

Not to mention the one game of uno, and many movies between the two today alone. Jack was nothing but grateful to be back. To have this time with Castiel. With Sam and Dean as well, but being on lockdown in The Bunker was tiring. He wanted to be out, to be hunting, to be helpful after all of the damage that he had caused. 

Castiel was looking at the board with furrowed eyebrows for a moment, Jack thought if his powers were at their full glory he would turn the plastic into dust with his concentration. 

“There’s Uno. Monopoly. We could watch a movie if you’re tiring of connect-four” Castiel spoke, dropping his first piece in the third row from the left, directly to the left of Jack’s first. Jack suspected the seraph already knew that he wanted more than another board game, or movie. He knew that Castiel must be getting cagey as well, as he hadn’t left the bunker since Jack had been back. Remaining here when Sam and Dean went on their next hunt, unwilling to leave his son alone. 

At Jack’s silence he added on “Dean mentioned that the SY-FY channel is running a Futurama marathon. You enjoy that show, correct?”. 

And Jack did enjoy Futurama. He found the premise of the show interesting, and could relate to Fry being flung into what felt like a new world. Along with that it was funny, easy to get lost in, but also perfect for background noise when his mind was spiraling much too quickly. Part of him longed to feel calm enough to drop the tension, to be able to put his feet up and focus on the year three-thousand. 

“I do” He agreed, pausing for a moment, his own gaze shifting from where he had dropped his second piece (the furthest spot to the right) up to Castiel. He hesitated before saying a hopeful “Or.. I think that I found a case” 

“We can send the information to Sam and Dean”

“No”

Jack hated being the cause of the downturn of Castiel’s lips, the everpresent creases of displeasure in his forehead. 

“Jack” The single word was soft, nearly a plea for Jack to understand. It was almost enough for Jack to drop the subject all together. 

Almost. 

“I want to be helpful, Cas. I don’t want to be left in the bunker while Sam and Dean are hunting”

“You’re being helpful. We’re just… Jack. We need you in your best shape for when Billie comes with the next step in her plan. Right? If you get injured during a hunt—“

“If I get injured in a hunt you could heal me”

“Yes. I could” Castiel agreed after a moment of hesitation. There was no use in denying that, they both knew it was the case. 

Jack opened his mouth, but the words fell just as quickly as they formed; the single stop motion of Castiel’s hand enough to make him quiet. 

“But-“

Jack hated that word. 

“But?”

“Something could go wrong. Without your powers-“

“My usefulness doesn’t stop with my powers!” 

Jack hated how frustrated he felt, his blood boiling the smallest bit. He wasn’t angry at Castiel, he really wasn’t. Logically he knew that he was right. That it was wrong to give Castiel such a tough time over trying to keep him safe. He wanted to prove that he was worthy, that he could do something right. That he wasn’t nothing without his powers. 

Castiel’s frown deepened, and Jack felt guilt fill his gut. 

“I know that, Jack. Of course I know that. You’re smart, resourceful. I have no doubt that you could hunt without your powers. When we went on our hunting trip before? You had no powers” Castiel moved his hand forward, squeezing his sons once. There had been no touch in The Empty; Jack craved for the hand not to retreat as quickly as it did. “But there are more important things than taking care of a ghoul, or whatever case it is you did find. We have an opportunity to kill Chuck. We can’t take any chances with that”

Jack knew that Castiel was right, but it was still of little consolation. Nevertheless he felt a shadow of a smile tug at his lips at the praise, but it felt hollow. His whole body felt weighed down with a need to do something

“It’s your turn”

Castiel dropped the piece in the middle row, settling directly on top of Jack’s first, this time his eyes not moving from Jack’s face. Jack squirmed beneath the gaze, his face heating slightly. 

“I truly am sorry that things are like this, Jack. You’re so young. So new to this world still. You don’t deserve all of this weight upon your shoulders. This shouldn’t be your responsibility”

“I’ve done nothing but hurt people since my birth” The words were quiet, slightly terrified; he was surprised to hear them from his own lips, unsure how he let them slip out when he had been trying his best to keep himself contained. He couldn’t afford to lose control. 

He continued:

“I loved Mary—“ Jack’s voice cracked slightly on her name, forcing in a deep breath. He could feel his bottom lip wobble the smallest bit, and found himself biting down on it to stop the movement. “She was trying to help me, Cas, and I killed her”.

****

Everything had been so loud. The angel radio pounding into his head. 

‘I can’t breath. Had all of the air been sucked from the world? Why can’t I breathe? Oh no. Mary’s going to tell Sam and Dean what I did to Nick. Hadn’t it been the right thing? No. No. I am evil. I am evil. Evil. Evil. Evil. Everyone will know that I’m evil, evil, evil. Why can’t I breathe? They will hate me. They should hate me. I hate me. Please stop talking. I’m evil. Please be quiet. Evil. Please leave me alone. Evil. I can’t control myself. Evil. I’m going to hurt you, Mary. I’m like Lucifer. I am Lucifer? I. Am. Lucifer. Get away! Please Mary. Please. Please go. Go. Go. GO!’

A blast of power he couldn’t contain followed by an eerie calamity. He wasn’t in the eye of the storm. He was the storm. 

****

Castiel felt his heart break at those words, watching Jack carefully. He longed to make things better for Jack. To make him happy. Comfortable. To not feel the weight of the world on his shoulders; to not be expected to fulfill these demands no two year old should have expected of them, but that wasn’t in his realm of possibility. He knew that it was possible to lose Jack again, it seemed likely that he would when he went up against Chuck. So for the time being they would watch movies, play games, and eat all of the cookie crunch and pineapple pizza that the toddlers heart could desire. Castiel had even been indulging in the snacks as it always seemed to make Jack smile, a little bit more at ease; Castiel voiced his concerns to no one about the foods tasting less, and less like molecules. 

He studied Jack for a long minute, taking in the small details. His hands were shaking slightly, and he looked zoned out, close to crying; his bottom lip was wobbling slightly, and one of his hands found its way up to his hair— tugging in what must be a painful motion. 

In a moment Castiel was up, around the table; he made no note of the way that the table shook with his movement, the connect four board clashing to the ground. 

“Jack” the single word was soft on his lips, sounding as lost as Jack must feel at that moment. He wasn’t entirely sure what he was meant to say. Instead of words Castiel reached forward, one hand reaching to grab Jack’s that was tangled in his own hair. He gripped it tightly, trying his best to be a solid presence.

A long few moments of silence. 

“I killed her”

The words burned Castiel for a second time; Had Castiel not been studying his sons face he would have known just as well about the tears streaming down it. He pulled Jack close after a moment; he could feel the way that Jack stood up in a too quick motion as if he couldn’t quite control it. The way that he immediately melted within Castiel’s arms. Castiel could feel the scrape of nails through his many layers as Jack’s hands clutched onto the back of his trench coat.

In its own it was amazing that Jack had went this long without letting himself go, and crying like this; Castiel theorized that this wasn’t the first time, only the first time that he had been there to witness. The only time he had been there to try and comfort Jack, swaying slightly on the spot. Logically Castiel was well aware that he should be nowhere near as surprised as he was about Jack’s outburst. He should have seen it coming, and maybe a small part of him did, but the larger part wanted to focus on things being okay. 

Castiel knew he would bring the subject up again later, but anything he said now would be in one ear and out the other. For the moment there was nothing that he could do besides hold his son against his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! Comments and kudos make my heart soar! For now this is a one shot, but I may add another part or more chapters in the future!
> 
> Also feel free to take a look at my tumblr, my ask box is and DM’s are always open! My user is @agent-lizzo


End file.
